Raw Addiction
by Dyavol's Angel
Summary: Alfred hated the Russian, but he couldn't help but love how he was being treated. Sadly Russia was the only one that would do this to him. Dark America x Russia. RusAme


**This is my first Hetalia fanfic and I have never done anything like this. It was not meant to come out this dark.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Boy x boy, personified countries, torture? bdsm?**

* * *

Alfred rested his head against the wall of the abandoned alleyway to catch his breath before round two began. This is what they did every time they met up whether it was on the battlefield or just a simple conference. It was like addiction so raw neither of them could resist the other. The other nations simply avoided them when they got like this; if any of them tried to intervene they'd lose a finger at the least. They would beat each other to a bloody pulp; kicks and punches, knife against pipe, gun against gun. The moon loomed over them shining brightly on the two; the only witness to know their violent acts. Bruises and cuts painted their bodies.

The Russian placed his large hands over the American's chest, standing slightly behind him. Alfred tensed, his break was over. He screamed out as Russia bit down harshly on the crook of his neck. Warmth escaped his neck as he tried to slow his heart down. Russia's love bites always made him bleed. One hand trailed down his hard abs while the other squeezed and twisted his nipples. Alfred leaned his neck to the side to give the Russian more access to his neck; a thin smirk was the only sign of appreciation.

Pants were unzipped and Alfred shivered at the wind brushing against his bare skin; his pants and boxers pooled around his feet. A shiver went up his spine as a warm length pressed against his skin just under his shirt. This was the best part; Russia smashed Alfred's head against the brick wall and cuffing his chin while doing so. With one swift movement Ivan buried himself to the hilt in America's ass. Alfred screeched out his name, not used to taking his full length so roughly. Unprepared as he was, Alfred enjoyed the pain. He loved the pain, he loved the blood, and he loved being dominated by Russia's huge cock.

Ivan loved this side of America; this primal side that only he could bring out. This side that America covered up with that loud obnoxious other half of his. America was his enemy and that's what made this so much more enjoyable. He leaned down to take another chunk out of the man's neck and dug his fingernails into his hips while he thrusted roughly into the man below him, not caring how much pain he was in. Alfred felt his ass tearing, splitting in two and he absolutely loved every bit of it. His bloody hips pushed back against the Russian, forcing himself to take it. It wasn't hard keeping up with the Russian's slow pace; he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could stay conscious for.

Tears flowed down Alfred's face like an endless waterfall, his fingernails bloody from constantly clawing them against the bricks. Unexpectedly Russia picked up the pace and forced the rest of Alfred's body into the wall. Alfred's dick brushed harshly against the jagged bricks.

"Ivan, please!" America begged.

Alfred's vision blurred between sight and white fuzziness as Ivan hit his special spot, a spot Ivan enjoyed torturing.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you with that Prussian trash or that English bitch? Huh!" Ivan was furious, reaching down and gripping Alfred's member violently. America clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out.

"You're mine you little whore! Do I need to impale you with my pipe again?" Russia growled in his ear, "I will make you become one with Russia if you disobey me again." Alfred hated the Russian, but he couldn't help but love how he was being treated. Sadly Russia was the only one that would do this to him. Sweat and dirt mixed with his hot tears and blood.

"Fuck you, communist bastard!" Alfred managed to get out between huffs. A smile spread across Ivan's face, "Oh?" Russia pulled himself out of the tight American and threw his broken body on the grown. Alfred grunted at the loss of sensation and could barely open his eyes enough to see the Russian shadowing over him. Something quite large forced its way into his mouth, gagging and choking him as it ravished his throat.

"You have a dirty mouth lyubov, I'll clean it for you," Russia smiled childishly as he forced his cock into Alfred's throat. Alfred shut his eyes so tightly his eyelids were burning. "Look at me; I want to see those eyes." Alfred looked into those piercing violet eyes, breathing raggedly through his nose.

"Suck me dry you little slut," Russia purred. Oh how America hated that face, but he did what he was told and he did it well even though his throat was raw. He was rewarded with a salty white treat spilling down his throat.

Alfred whimpered as Ivan pulled out of his mouth, he hadn't reached his own release yet. "Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about you little Amerika." Alfred groaned and arched his back as Ivan's hand closed around his neglected member. He didn't want to beg for more so he thrusted into Russia's hand as fast as his hips would let him. When America was close Russia placed his thumb over the small slit so Alfred couldn't finish. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth while his fingers scraped against the ground.

"Ivan, please, please!" he begged as his hips convulsed, but Ivan wasn't done with him. He placed two large fingers at Alfred's entrance and forced them in, hitting Alfred's prostate on the spot. Alfred screamed out in pure ecstasy, he would lose his mind if this continued. Ivan was unrelenting as he pumped his fingers in and out and with one final thrust he removed his thumb away from Alfred's slit. Releasing Alfred's pent up tension coating both of them with his sweet liquid.

"I hate you so much," Alfred mumbled.

"You come to my house for more, da."

* * *

**Too much? Yeah it's too much.**

**This is not how I see Ivan or Alfred, but as you can see I have a twisted mind.**


End file.
